


The Supernaturals

by infiresss_man



Category: Shadowhunters, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiresss_man/pseuds/infiresss_man
Summary: Heyo guys! So this fanfic has a couple short stories as a sort of prologue to the book. The stories sort of link together in a way, but I’ll explain that next chapter.The short stories mostly just explain how you, Y/N, found out about their supernatural abilities.Hope you enjoy!~Infiresss_man





	1. Prologue: Short Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo guys! So this fanfic has a couple short stories as a sort of prologue to the book. The stories sort of link together in a way, but I’ll explain that next chapter.   
> The short stories mostly just explain how you, Y/N, found out about their supernatural abilities.   
> Hope you enjoy!  
> ~Infiresss_man

-Jimin-  
“It’s not safe here, Y/N.” Your boyfriend; Jimin’s voice echoed through the dark alley. He grabbed your hand swiftly, marching faster towards the end of the alley and onto the sidewalk. The night began peacefully as a moonlit walk beside the river, but quickly escalated.  
“What’s going on?” You asked, trying to keep up with his quickening steps.   
“I’ll explain later,” Jimin huffed. “What matters is that we get home safe.”  
You were practically running now, stealing glances behind you ever so often. Nothing but darkness could be seen.   
“What are we running from, Jimin?”  
“Hush!” He snapped, stopping dead in his tracks. He craned his neck as if listening for something. You too, tried to listen for what Jimin was hoping to hear, but heard nothing but the wind blowing through the trees. Studying Jimin intently, the street light overhead faintly illuminating the features on his face. His lips gently separated, making out a single word. Run.   
Your hand parted from his as you took off down the street. Feet pounded against the ground, your heart racing. Loud snarling and frequent flashes of light could be made out behind you. Dashing forward far enough away from Jimin, you paused to crouch behind a tree. The darkness didn’t help that you couldn’t see what was happening.   
Jimin’s urgent voice rang out, yelling some words you couldn’t make out. A bright flash of light erupted from down the street supposedly near Jimin. Petrified, you stayed put, snarling subsiding.   
“Y/N? Are you okay?” Jimin’s voice called out.   
A wave of relief washed over you. “Yes.”  
Footsteps neared you. “You can come out, Y/N.”   
“Is that thing gone?” Your voice quivered.   
“Yes.”  
Slowly, you emerged from behind the tree. Jimin greeted you, but somehow different. His arms were covered in glowing tattoos and he was clutching a silver stick. Danger still lurked in his eyes as he looked around on high alert.   
“Jimin?” You laughed. “Are- are you a wizard?”  
Jimin scoffed. “Um, no, and for your information, I’m a Shadowhunter which is much more badass than a wizard.”  
“And that thing you just got attacked by-”  
Jimin ran his hands through his hair. “Yes. That was a demon. I hunt demons for a living.”   
“And your tattoos?”  
“They’re given to me from the angels. Shadowhunters are part angel, so to speak. They protect me from the demons.”   
You stared at Jimin in awe. “Wow, Jimin… that’s amazing.”   
His mood suddenly shifted, his eyes softening. “Y/N, I promise I will always protect you. I will never hurt you and I never want to leave you.”   
You smiled, squinting at him in the dark. “I never want to leave you either.”

-Jungkook-  
It was a clear spring day, and last classes of the day had just gotten out. Stepping out of the meteorology and astrology building, a warm spring breeze swept past you. You took drew in a cleansing breath of fresh air, and started your walk back to the dorms.   
Tulips were poking through the almost melted layer of forever lasting winter frozen snow. The birds chirped in the air softly, spreading a sweet tune over the noise of passing traffic. Sighing, you gazed at the sky, shifting the weight of your backpack on your shoulders. Finals were coming up soon, and that only meant more homework and more studying.   
Watching your fellow college students scatter about the campus, you decided to take the more scenic way back to the dorms, in no rush at all. The bridge that overlooked the river was just beautiful this time of day, so you decided to take a step up onto the bridge railing to overlook the water.   
You watched as boats passed under the bridge, tiny cars zooming next to the river below. Spreading your arms out, you felt no fear of the heights could get to you. A winding breeze blew through your hair, feeling free of any stress life was causing you. No worries.   
A particularly strong breeze seemed to have picked up, bringing your head back down from the clouds. You put your arms down to the steady yourself, however the wind was only getting stronger. It was getting hard to walk in a straight line. A strong gust blew over the bridge suddenly, and your foot slipped.   
You desperately flung your hands out in front of you, trying to grasp any last bit of the bridge as you fell. Your stomach turned inside out, the wind blowing in your face as tears stung your eyes as you tumbled towards the river at an accelerating speed.   
No. It couldn’t end like this. You weren’t ready to give up.   
The world around you began to move in slow motion. Everything fell silent, except for your heart pounding in your ears. The blueness of the sky began to fade into greys as you watched your last shred of hope fade away, mind becoming a blur. Your head felt weak and eyes heavy. A slip of soft white crossed your vision before everything went black.   
“Beautiful?” An angelic voice woke you from a deep sleep. You stirred, shifting your shoulders and legs around slowly. Something soft brushed against them- like feathers. Your eyes opened wearily, hazy of what last happened. A figure was clutching you with one magnificent white wing, the other wing beating gracefully against the blue sky. You seemed to be moving up, slowly, the soft strings of a harp hanging in the background. The figure glanced down at you, studying you carefully with big brown eyes. Wind was gently blowing through his silky brown hair.   
“Where are we?” You found yourself saying, voice hoarse and quiet.   
The figure smiled. “Welcome to heaven, beautiful.”

-Namjoon-   
“Help!” Namjoon came dashing towards you in the hallway.   
You frowned at your best friend, who was usually calm and collected. “What’s wrong?”   
“It’s a locker search!” He yelped, flailing his arms in the air for effect.   
You didn’t see what the big deal was. “And..?”  
“No, Y/N- you- wait, but- ah!”   
“Namjoon, as long as you aren’t hiding any drugs in your locker you’ll be fine…”   
“BUT!” Namjoon put his hand to his forehead, starting to pace back and forth in front of you. “The locker search is in five minutes, I have to-”  
The rest of his sentence was cut off by the five minute bell ringing in the hallway. Students began slowly making their ways through the hallway and to their next class.   
“Oh- Just come with me!” Namjoon tugged the end of your sweater as you followed him down the hallway.   
Still baffled, you reluctantly followed. “Namjoon, how did you know of the locker search before it happens? Isn’t the whole point of a locker search is to keep it a secret?”  
Namjoon glanced back at you as he turned the corner. “I just.. I overheard the principal mention it as I was passing his office this morning.”  
You were so confused. “But-”  
“Ah! My locker!” He came to a stop, twisting the dial to put in his combination. The locked clicked as he pulled up on the handle, pausing before opening the locker.   
“Okay, Y/N, you’re not gonna believe me at first, but please- just bear with me to come up with a solution.”   
Namjoon opened the door slowly, bracing his hands to make sure nothing falls out. The inside of his locker was lined with tiny bottles of all different sizes. They were each filled with different liquids that come in more colors than you could ever imagine.   
“Wh-what is this?” You asked, pulling a short bottle containing a purple substance. You gently gave it a shake.   
“Hey- hey! Careful!” Namjoon said, snatching the bottle back from you before you could shake it anymore.   
A billion questions rushed forward. “What’s all this for? Where did you get it? Why is it all here? Can you eat it?”  
Namjoon looked alarmed. “Aah! Uh um, hold on I’ll tell you, just calm down! And no, you shouldn’t eat it. You’d get very sick.”   
You frowned. What was Namjoon doing with this stuff?   
Namjoon cleared his throat. “Anyways, well uh, I’m a wizard. Spellcaster I guess. This stuff is for making potions- but, that doesn’t matter now, we need to get this stuff out here.”  
A wizard? “Wow, uh,” You grinned. “That’s pretty crazy Namjoon. Well, how about we first pack this stuff up, and then… um…”  
“Oh! Yeah! Great idea.” Namjoon thought for a second, then mumbled something sounding like a spell under his breath. Crackling filled the air as a purple swirling wormhole opened on the ceiling.   
“Dang it!” Namjoon grimaced. “I haven’t quite mastered where the wormholes open yet.”  
“Where does it lead?” You asked.   
Namjoon began gathering the bottles in his arms. “Back to my house I’m pretty sure, at least I think.” He turned to you, motioning to his locker. “Would you mind, er, helping me?”  
You started grabbing the bottles left and right, watching Namjoon throw the bottles to the ceiling and into the wormhole. The bottles disappeared without a sound. You two, copied his actions until all the bottles were gone.   
“Thanks,” Namjoon sighed, drawing his hands together to close the wormhole. He seemed to relax.   
Footsteps could be hear approaching the corner. Namjoon tensed up, gritting his teeth together nervously.   
“Is that you, Namjoon?” A teacher called.   
“Quick,” Namjoon said, grabbing your hand. He muttered something rapidly under his breath. The world around you blurred together in color, warping into a totally new setting. Trees formed and the sky turned to night, fading into grey and black. The wind howled through the trees as a crow called in the distance.   
“N-namjoon?” You asked, shivering from the climate change. “Where are we?”  
Namjoon frowned. “I have no idea.”

-Taehyung-   
Patiently waiting on the street corner, you watch cars and busy people hurry across the crosswalk. Your best friend Tae was supposed to be meeting you here after he got off of work. Shifting the dual cups of steaming coffee in your hands, you sighed.   
“There you are,” You say as Tae approaches you. Tae smiled, taking the coffee.   
“Sorry I’m late.”  
You shrugged off the apology, used to Tae getting side tracked and running late. Starting across the crosswalk, the two of you sipping the hot coffee carefully. A cool breeze blew past you, leaves tumbling to the ground on nearby trees. You just loved autumn in the city. Taking another sip of coffee, you adjusted the strap of your purse and zipped up your jacket.  
Heavy footsteps suddenly started growing louded behind you. A figure dressed in all black pushed past you, latching onto the strap of your purse. In a split second, the bag fell off your shoulder and into the hands of the robber.   
“Hey!” Tae yelled.  
The robber exchanged quick glances with Tae and took off running into the intersection.   
“Hold this.” Tae thrusted the coffee back into your hands and sprinted after the robber. Cars honked and slammed on the brakes as the two darted across the street. Stunned, you hurriedly jogged after Tae, nearly 500 feet in front of you. He was on the heels of the robber, side tackling his legs as they turned down an alley. Many passersby watched, concerned. Ditching the coffees in the nearest trash can, you ran after the two.   
“Tae!” You called, peering down the side alleys between buildings.   
A snarling and choking sound came from the alley in front of you. You turned down the alley to see Tae holding the robber in a chokehold, pinned against the wall. You rushed beside Tae to help. Your bag was slung across Tae’s shoulder, but Tae wasn’t interested in your bag anymore.   
“Please help,” The robber whispered hoarsely.   
“Shut up!” Tae yelled. Right before your eyes, Tae’s fingers began to transform into cat-like claws. His eyes narrowed and shifted into bright cat’s eyes, faintly glowing yellow. Long, sharp canines sprung out of the corners of his mouth.   
Tae voice rumbled low like a growl. “Why did you take Y/N’s purse?”  
The robber whimpered. “I- I don’t kn-”  
“Silence!” Tae roared, his voice hardly recognizable. His grip tightened around the robber’s neck, the robber letting out a choking noise.   
“Please-”  
Fearfully, you took a step back. This wasn’t the always-smiling, cheerful Tae you knew.   
“T-Tae?” You called quietly. Your voice quivered, shivering as a breeze blew down the alley.   
Tae turned to you. His eyes immediately softened, loosening his grip on the robber.   
“Y/N…”   
Tae retracted his claws and fangs, letting the robber fall to the floor.   
“Thank you,” The robbed gasped, pulling himself together as he scrambled to his feet.   
“Scram,” Tae growled lowly. “I never want to see you again.”  
The robber quickly nodded, dashing down the alley and out of sight.   
Tae sighed, dropping to his knees. “Y/N, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to do that, I don’t know what came over me. I meant to tell you a lot sooner, but I-I was just too scared. I didn’t want to lose you.”   
You smiled, stroking Tae’s hair softly. “Aww.. Tae it’s alright. I completely understand. Plus, you’re my best friend. I would never want to lose you.”  
He glanced up at you. “Y/N.. I don’t know what to say. Thank you.”  
A moment of silence passed between you two, listening the sounds of the cars whirring past and people chattering.  
“I’m a sort of cat hybrid,” Tae spoke. “Sort of like werewolves’ tame cousins, only felines.”   
You nodded.   
“But- don’t worry, you’re born this way, you can’t be turned by bite,” Tae blurted. “Both my parents are like this, too. They’ve urged me to tell you for so long, but I just never brought myself to it.” He sat up on his heels, slowly rising from the ground.   
“C’mon, I’ll buy you another coffee and tell you all about it.”  
“I’d love that,” You smiled, gently taking your purse from his shoulder as you strolled out of the alley.

-Jin-  
You clutched his scaly back comfortingly, the wind blowing through your hair. The ground was thousands of feet away, leaving you two in peace among the clouds.   
His gigantic wings beat gracefully against the night sky, warmth radiating off of him. Dragons weren’t meant to be scary.   
Softly, you ran your hands along his cool green scales, feeling him relax with comfort. His tail swished silently against the clouds, beating them away into wisps of white. He let out a slow, deep moan as you felt yourself start to descend.   
The ground was approaching steadily, the grace in his wings slowly you to a halt at the forest’s edge. He stood upright, letting you slide to ground off his back. He turned towards you, nuzzling his face against yours. You gave his nose a soft peck, noticing something familiar about his eyes. Something soft, caring, familiar… He suddenly turned and took off, sailing across the dark sky without warning.   
“Y/N?”   
“Y/N wake up.”  
You awoke from a daze, sitting up. You were lying in the middle of the forest, similar to your dream.   
“What?” You turned around. Your boyfriend Jin was standing patiently behind you.   
“Sleep walking again?”   
“Yeah, I guess.” You rubbed your head, memory still foggy. “I keep waking up in this same spot.. It’s like I belong here.”   
Jin nodded. “C’mon let’s go home.”   
You shivered in the cold, Jin offering you his coat.   
“Wait,” You said, pausing in your tracks. “How have you been finding me out here all along?”  
Jin stopped, biting his lip and hesitating. “The GPS on your phone?”  
You felt your pockets. Empty.   
“Jin… I don’t have my phone with me.”  
Jin looked at the ground. “Y/N, you wouldn’t believe me.”   
“Jin, just tell me.”   
He sighed. “Okay.”   
Taking a behind a tree, he paused. Giant green wings sprouted from behind the tree as an enormous figure grew in size. You watched in amazement as a green dragon emerged from behind the tree.  
The dragon’s voice rumbled deeply. “It’s me, Y/N.”

-Yoongi-  
“Oh, come on, it’ll be fun,” You smiled at your boyfriend Yoongi.   
He scrunched his face in disapproval, burying himself into the couch cushions. “No. I don’t wanna go to Tae’s lame halloween party. He’s a loser.”  
“Aww he’s not a loser,” You laughed, leaning over the couch arm to give Yoongi’s cheek a quick peck. He pulled away quickly, groaning as he rolled over.   
“I have work to do.”  
“Please Yoongi? I’m sure it won’t be that bad. And anyways, I think Jimin is going. Just talk to him.”  
“Y/N, I really don’t feel like going out today.”   
You bit your lip and frowned. Yoongi could be stubborn, but usually not like this. “Are you feeling okay? I can stay home and cook you some soup.”   
Yoongi sat up. “I’m fine, Y/N. Just tired.”   
A moment passed. You had been planning your perfect halloween costume for months now, finally settling on the perfect couples costume; vampires.   
Pouting, you took a seat on the couch. “Yoongi, I’ve really been wanting to go this party for a while now. It would mean a lot to me if you came with, but I’m not forcing you to. Either way, I want to go.”  
Yoongi sighed. “Fine, I’ll go with you.”   
You sprang to your feet. “Aww!!! Really? Thank you!!”  
You pulled Yoongi’s arm, bringing him to his feet.   
He closed his eyes sleepily. “Aah.. Where are we going?”   
You dragged him into the bathroom where your costumes were hanging. You slipped his bright red tux complete with ‘blood’ splatters off the hanger, handing it to Yoongi.   
“Put this on,” You smiled.   
Yoongi eyed it suspiciously, sniffing the costume. “Ugh, uh…”  
“Oh just try it on.” Laughing, you exited the bathroom, shutting the door behind you.   
Yoongi emerged a few moments later dressed and grimacing. The bowtie was tipped on end and the suit was ruffled.   
“Y/N… do we have to wear a costume?” He whined.   
“Yes,” You chuckled. “C’mon, I have a surprise for you.”  
Slowly, Yoongi traipsed after you into the kitchen.   
“Close your eyes and hold out your hands.”  
Yoongi obeyed. You placed a set of plastic fangs into his hands to complete his costume.   
“You can open your eyes now.”  
He opened his eyes, staring down at the palms of his hands.   
“Wh- uh, no way I’m wearing these.” He tossed the fangs back onto the counter.   
“Aww.. c’mon..” You joked. “They’re not gonna bite.”  
“No, Y/N, you don’t understand, I physically cannot wear those.”  
“Yoongi-”  
“No!” He stopped his foot on the ground before swiftly turning away. His angry footsteps echoed down the hallway followed by a door slam.   
You sighed, grabbing the plastic fangs and tossing them into the trash can. Sometimes you didn’t know what got into him. He had started to act up about a month ago, but you had just dismissed it with stress due to work. He worked as a   
A strange, unfamiliar noise caught your attention. It was quiet, sounding like- crying, and it was coming from Yoongi’s bedroom.   
Silently, you approached the bedroom door, knocking quietly.   
“Yoongi? I’m coming in, okay?” Your voice was quiet, his sudden mood change catching you by surprise. You twisted the door handle when you didn’t hear a response. Pushing the door open, you saw Yoongi sitting on the edge of the bed, head in his hands.   
“Hey…” You whispered, slipping inside the room. “Is everything okay?”  
More quiet sobs.   
“I can’t do it, Y/N.”  
“Awww…” You put your arm around him comfortingly, sure he was referring to work. “I’m sure everything will work out eventually.”  
“No… Y/N, you don’t get it.”  
You sighed. “I know. Sure, I might not always be able to help you, but Yoongi, I’ll always be here for you. And we can work through this together, even though I may not know what I’m doing.”  
The sobs stopped.   
His posture changed, straightening his back as he drew in a deep breath.  
“Thank you, Y/N,” He smiled. His eyes were red and puffy from crying, suit stained with tears. “I don’t know what happens to me sometimes, I just… snap.”  
You smiled back. “I’m glad I can help. I want you to know that I will always be here for you.”  
Yoongi half-smiled. “Thanks, Y/N.” He pulled you into his arms, hugging you close. He relaxed as you embraced the hug from him.   
“Y/N?” He whispered.   
You voice was muffled in response. “Yes?”  
“Will you always love me?”  
You smiled. “Yes, Yoongi.”  
“Okay,” He breathed.   
A few moments of silence passed, the two of you still wrapped in a hug.   
“Y/N/?”  
“Yes?”  
“Please don’t hate me.”  
“Yoongi I would nev-”  
A sharp sting stung your neck, pain surging throughout your body. Something wet trickled down your neck, emitting from the source of pain.   
Yoongi’s voice was soft. “I’m sorry, Y/N.”  
More pain erupted from your neck as Yoongi’s face pressed against your neck, his lips brushing the wound.   
Those words echoed through your head as the world went black.

-Hoseok-  
You sniffled, blowing your nose in a tissue before discarding it on the floor of your bedroom. Your boyfriend had just broken up with you, and your best friend Hoseok, was out of town.  
Getting off your bed and swiping a few tissues to the side of the floor, you made your way to the kitchen. You rifled through the cupboard, looking for a snack to satisfy your sorrow. Settling on a bag of potato chips, you made your way back to your room.   
Checking your phone doubtfully as you chomped down on potato chips, you noticed you had a message from Hoseok. It read; ‘I wish I was there with you. He was an awful guy anyways and didn’t deserve you in the first place. Sending you all the love in the world, Hoseok.’ He sure did know how to cheer someone up. Feeling miserable, you buried yourself in pillows and turned on your T.V.  
Scratch. Scratch. Scratch.   
You looked around the room, pausing the T.V. What made that noise? Dismissively, you continued your show.   
Scratch. Scratch. Scratch.  
What was that? Annoyed, you threw the pillows off of you, stomping into the living room. You glared around the room, looking for any source of the sound.   
Scratch.   
Something caught your eye at the front door. Curiously, you approached the door with caution. Peering out the window, you could make out a small white and brown spotted ball of fluff sitting at your front doorstep. The ball of fluff yipped happily, turning in circles before falling down with surprise.  
You laughed. A puppy.   
Smiling, you opened the front door. The puppy cautiously sniffed you, taking a step inside.   
“What’s your name?” You laughed, scooping the puppy up in your arms, noticing it was without a collar.   
The puppy yipped again and wagged its tail, licking your dried tears off your face.  
“Okay, okay,” You laughed. “You can stay with me a little while.”  
You retreated back to your room, moving around tissues and food wrappers on your bed to make the puppy a little nest of pillows. He happily curled up next to you as you resumed your show.   
A few minutes later, the puppy yipped, nuzzling your hand for attention. You scratched it behind the ears, closing its chocolatey brown eyes with approval. It started silently snoring.   
You’ve always had a soft spot for dogs. They’ve always just seemed so, accepting- in a way. Dogs give off vibes of warmth and happiness that attract you. They’ve never let you down and will love you no matter what, unlike people.   
The snoring of the puppy had suddenly grown louder, and less puppy-like. You glanced over at the puppy, just in time to see the puppy stretch and grow, taking a human form.   
“Hoseok?!” You marveled at the figure now laying in your bed. In place of the puppy was indeed, your best friend.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo guys!   
> I hope you guys are ready for another chapter!   
> So basically in a summary, Y/N is the most popular person in school and is friends with all these boys, but they barely know each other. Y/N was turned into a vampire by Yoongi, but broke up with him shortly afterward. This chapter is about how Namjoon discover Taehyung and Hoseok discussing their concern for Y/N on the streets.  
> Hope you enjoy!   
> ~Infiresss_man

Growling and scratching.   
Down the alley, Namjoon could make out the silhouettes of two animals fighting.   
“Typical cat and dog fight,” He thought, strolling past the alley dismissively. It wasn’t unusual to encounter animals fighting on the city streets of Seoul, but something caught his attention about this particular brawl. The animals sounded much larger and angrier too, probably not fighting over a piece of food or turf.   
Namjoon paused, turning back to the alley. It was nearly midnight with not many people on the streets to question why he was staring at a bunch of trash cans.   
He advanced closer to the animals, the sound of growling getting louder. Namjoon listened closely to what sounded almost like voices; human voices, arguing with each other. This was surely no animal fight.   
“What did you do with Y/N?!” A voice rumbled. It sounded familiar, but not quite human.   
“I told you I didn’t do anything to her!”   
“Y/N,” He thought. Y/N was Namjoon’s best friend. Just last year, Namjoon revealed his spellcasting powers to her and accidentally sent them both into another dimension. They escaped luckily after Namjoon remembered his spellbook in his backpack.  
Namjoon saw the trash cans before him move with a bang, followed by move growling.   
“Then tell me why the sudden she’s been turned into a vampire!”   
“I- I swear I had nothing to do with it! I’m a werewolf for pete’s sake! I couldn’t bite her!”   
“Then who did?!”   
Silence.   
“O-okay. I’ll tell- you wh- what I know if you promise to let me go,” The second voice choked.  
“Alright,” The first voice growled. A sigh of relief escaped as a tall figure rose to their feet.   
“All I know is that she broke up with her ex-boyfriend Min Yoongi about a month ago.”  
Yoongi. Namjoon knew that name! That must be Y/N the figures were referring to.   
“I stopped by her house for a quick visit to comfort her when she discovered my powers. From my knowledge, she wasn’t acting strangely at all when I visited, but after all, it takes about two weeks for a human to start developing symptoms of a vampire’s so it could’ve as well been him.”   
“I should’ve known it was him. He’s no good that Yoongi,” The first voice spoke harshly before pausing. “Thank you. I’ve been so worried about her lately. She hasn’t been in class lately and has been ignoring my calls. She’s become so unpredictable.”   
The figure nodded. “I’m glad to help.”   
DING. DING. DING.  
A phone call rang out in the silence. The pocket of your jacket lit up with a phone call from Y/N.   
“Shoot!”   
“What was that?” The first voice hissed. Namjoon fumbled around in his pocket, urgently trying to silence his phone. The trash cans rattled, Namjoon’s heart racing.   
“Who’s there?” The first figure called again, this time in Namjoon’s direction. The trash cans cleared, revealing Namjoon to the two figures.   
“Aha! Well, look who we have here, Tae,” The second figure growled, stepping under the streetlight, now visible to Namjoon. He looked familiar in a way.   
“Why are you spying on us?” The second figure asked menacingly, joining the guy named Tae in the light.   
“What a nerve this guy has,” Tae scoffed, pacing back and forth in front of him. “To be spying on us at this hour? Bet he doesn’t even know who we are.”   
“I- I don’t wanna cause you any trouble, er-,” Namjoon stood up, backing up against the wall as the two closed in on him.   
Tae stuck his face rather close to Namjoon’s as if smelling him. “What are you doing here, wizard?”   
Namjoon’s heart leaped. Certainly, these people weren’t normal. Then, it hit him.   
Cat and dog.   
Namjoon straightened up, taking in a deep breath.  
“I don’t know, cat hybrid,” Namjoon hissed in Tae’s face. The figure turned away in disgust.   
“What’s your name, wizard?” The second figure asked casually. Namjoon chose to ignore him, a moment of silence passing as the three listened to the sounds of the city.   
Tae. Namjoon knew that name from somewhere. Maybe he was a fellow student at the University of Seoul? Tae approached him dangerously, a soft slit escaping into the air as he extended his claws. “A wizard, eh? Well, Mr. Wizard, what clan are you apart of?”   
“He’s from the east side of town. You can tell just by the smell of him,” The second figure said.  
Tae turned around, hissing. “Shut up, Hoseok!”  
Hoseok grimaced, intimidated.   
Hoseok. That name struck familiar too.   
Tae turned back to Namjoon. He leaned in close, grabbing his shirt by the collar and pinning Namjoon against the wall. “The east side eh? Y/N’s from there too. Perhaps you know her…?”   
Namjoon panicked, feeling as if his heart was going to leap out of his chest.   
“I- I know.. Y/N,” Namjoon choked against Tae’s claws.   
In a low, growling voice hardly recognizable as human, Tae spoke. “Now, you’re gonna tell me everything you know about Y/F/N or you might never see the light of day again.”


End file.
